<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RQ-2019:  Of Keepers and Guardians by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284734">RQ-2019:  Of Keepers and Guardians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Beetpiece</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare opens his orbits, blank sockets stare out into the open space in front of him. Sitting up the silvery skeleton dressed in purples and navy glances around him and his brother, who was now rattling loudly. </p><p>Nightmare's purple eyelights form and he reaches for the golden skeleton with open arms, holding him close. </p><p>It was taught to them that one day they would be able to feel the emotions of those around them as their powers grow. And that if a creature had overwhelming emotions that they should be able to feel them. </p><p>They felt something. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare knew by how his Dream was reacting that he felt it. </p><p>Rocking him gently, Nightmare continues to stare at their surroundings. </p><p>They were in their home. The temple that was beneath the Tree, the walls were made of fine stone with the roots of the Tree breaking through- though the temple was built around the Tree roots, who this was a design choice. </p><p>Slowly releasing the hold he had on his brother, Nightmare moves off their double bed and his bare feet touch the wooden flooring, which was not secure, it was built to slot in place and become firm this way. </p><p>Bending over he grabs his dark boots and slides them on, sitting up and wiggling them further down until they were on fully. </p><p> </p><p>With a quick look at Dream, who was trying to get dress, he stands and leaves their chambers alone, coming into a long corridor. Nightmare slept in his clothes... again. </p><p>Nightmare was sure that Dream would not be needed also since whoever this creature was had been drowning in despair and hatred. </p><p>Nightmare's role was to find such ones and smooth them until they could reach happiness. Only then could Dream do his role. </p><p>As he reaches the end of the corridor and enters into a rounded room that had a swirling staircase leading up. </p><p>Nightmare may be overconfident in thinking he could help this creature but he was going to at least try. </p><p> </p><p>"*Night?" Dream calls from behind, hurrying along while trying to put his shirt on.</p><p>"*stay here dream. this is my role." Nightmare told him firmly, frowning at deeply, "and it is windy today. did you not say the other day. that you did not like the high winds."</p><p>"*Well... yes brother. However. I should come with you." Dream told him firmly, even stamping his foot to display his displeasure at him going alone.</p><p>"*not do act like a child all your life." Nightmare told him with a sigh, rubbing his temple, someone was crying out from the depths of their SOUL in pain, they might not want his brother coming along trying to cheer them up in the state they were in. </p><p>"*But Night!" Dream says sadly, stepping forward, "I can help!"</p><p>"*no. this creature is lost in the dark." Nightmare told him as he straightens his back and held his chin up high, "and i am the light in the darkness. the one to guide them back home. just like the full moon in a pitch-black world."</p><p>"*Brother I know your role... but have you been reading those poem books again?" Dream questions him with a giggle, "You are so full of yourself sometimes."</p><p>Nightmare gives him a light glare and turns around, "*your role is different from mine. yet works in harmony. once this creature is no longer blind in the darkened place. i shall bring them to you. brother."</p><p>"*Aww! Nightmare!" Dream cries out following behind him, "I want to watch you work! I rarely do!"</p><p>"*that is because our roles are as different as night and day." Nightmare told him with his haunting voice. Dream's voice was a loud cheerfully one, one that held warmth and kindness to the listener. </p><p> </p><p>Also unlike Dream the people did not come to Nightmare, he had to find them. Seek them out and do his role once he found them. It was why his senses were a lot sharper. </p><p>Nightmare hurries up the stairs, going two steps at a time now, his brother had already held him up far than necessarily. On reaching the top there was a small plain room which had only one exit, a small wooden door. </p><p>Making his way over to it he feels his brother and hears his footsteps echoing, with a tut, he opens the door and climbs out, going onto his hands and knees, he crawls through the dirt and roots, going to the surface. </p><p>Pulling himself out of the roots he stares at the new day breaking. </p><p>Dawn was one of his favourite times of the day. It made him smile as the sunlight pours over the darkened world. </p><p>Remembering his task, he quickly heads towards where he felt that creature and pauses. </p><p> </p><p>It was coming from towards the town. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly he continues onwards, not looking forward to getting there.</p><p>Lately, the townfolk was behaving oddly towards him. Nightmare had always known he was not the favoured between the two brothers, Dream was the light in their lives, but things had taken a different turn. </p><p>The last creature that had come to him had taken their own life. </p><p>Nightmare had tried to help them, perhaps he was still too inexperienced at the time, he felt the loss badly since he had helped them on three other occasions with getting over their grief... yet they kept falling down a pit of despair. </p><p>However, after that, the ones he found had been unwilling for his aid. </p><p>The mumbling started, he heard what they said about him. </p><p> </p><p>They claimed he was the cause. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare went right over to them, telling them right out that this was not the case and that was not how his powers worked. </p><p>They had looked at him with fear and rushed off. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare had thought that if he talked things out with them, explained how things worked, then they would not fear him anymore. </p><p>Nightmare raises his sockets to the town, early morning raisers had already begun their day while many slept on. </p><p>Still, the Keeper to the Dark Apple was willing to forgive these creatures. He was not just the guardian of the Apples, he was the guardian of their fears which he was meant to protect them from. </p><p>Suddenly the creature's power spiked and Nightmare raced forward, running as fast as he could through the streets. He really wished he had taken up Dream's morning jog offer, he was already panting hard. </p><p>As he came into the main street he hears screaming and looks up to sees a strange skeleton with was flickering hovering over the milkman. </p><p>Broken milk bottles were in the street sparkling under the new light and milk was splatted all over the cobblestone floor. </p><p>There were creatures hanging their heads out of their windows, others by their front doors staring in shock and horror. </p><p>The strange skeleton had a redbone over their skull ready to bring down on the milkman's head. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare rushes over and stands in the way, blocking the path between the milkman and the bone- he tight his orbits shutting waiting for the impart never came. </p><p>Slowly opening his sockets he first sees the bone, less than an inch from his frontal bone, then looking past that, he stares at red sockets with many ERROR signs moving across them, there were eyelights just visible and staring right at him. </p><p> </p><p>"*nightmare?" Came the strange voice he had ever heard. </p><p>'*he knows me. that is good.' Nightmare thinks with an inward sigh, 'he might really have been seeking me.' </p><p>"*why are ya here?" The black skulled skeleton questions him, making him frown, "in ya old form?"</p><p>Nightmare did not understand the question but forcing himself to worry about that later, right now he needed to talk this monster out of attacking. He could feel this SOUL's negativity emotions bubbling around ready to erupt at any moment, in fact, he was kind of impress at the display of control they were showing right now. </p><p> </p><p>"*greetings friend. yes. as you already know. i am nightmare." Nightmare greets with a small kind smile, his haunting voice filling the still air, sweat went down his temple in fear of this overpowered creature, "i am the keeper of the dark apples. one of the protectors of those dwelling here. i offer solace to all who reach out to me. and friend. may i be as bold to say. you are in need of help."</p><p>The strange skeleton removes the bone from his face, letting it vanish, then quickly grabbing something from their pocket, they place it to their face. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sees rounded red rim glasses. </p><p>"*i am error." Error told him blinking at him in almost confusion, "ya a keeper? not a guardian? wait- it can't be... there should only be one..."</p><p>"*correct. i have not reached the stage of guardian yet." Nightmare told him with a small smile, raising his chin, "of course. as great in power as i am. it shall not be long before i become a guardian."</p><p>Error smiles, a true smile, Nightmare still felt the pain and agony rolling around inside of their SOUL, however, they appeared highly amused. </p><p> </p><p>"*i am a guardian." Error told him with a smirk, "one outside ya borders."</p><p>"*oh? a guardian seeking a keeper?" Nightmare says with a bold smile, no doubt with the power coming off the creature that this was truly a Guardian, "i am honoured."</p><p>"*heh. i always wanted to see ya at what ya were designed for." Error told him grinning like mad, then leaning forward, "talk to me. explain ya role. tell me everything."</p><p>"*of course. perhaps we can move away from the town and-" Nightmare says but was cut off.</p><p>"*no!" Error snaps at him, growling darkly and deadly, "i want everyone dwelling here. every creature. young and old. standing in front of ya tree. and i want ya and ya brother to explain in front of everyone. just what ya roles are."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stares for a moment, then turning to his brother who had been helping the milkman to his feet, nods his skull in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"*we would be honoured to entertain your request." Nightmare says gaining confidence with each passing second, raising himself up high, "please give us time to inform all who dwell here."</p><p>Guardian Error nods his skull and a white wall open behind him, "*i'll return at noon." he walks inside and the wall vanishes. </p><p>"*Brother. What kind of Guardian was that?" Dream questions in fear, he was rattling hard.</p><p>"*i do not know dear dream." Nightmare says with a smile, "however. a guardian has reached out to me! wants my help! want to learn about me!"</p><p>Dream nods his skull at his now fearless brother, "*Let us gather everyone together. I do not wish to make a mistake with our first visit from a Guardian."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare and Dream both spoke at great length of their roles. </p><p>Everyone came all in fear and awe at the Guardian hanging with blue strings that hung from a white ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, everyone was allowed to ask questions to which the Apple Brothers answered easily. </p><p> </p><p>A few dwellers went back to town and brought food for the whole town to eat. Dream acted as host while Nightmare took the Guardian to one side and let him talk, went on a short tour of the underground temple below the Tree. </p><p>Nightmare might have been trying to heal this Guardian but it felt like the Guardian was healing him. Letting him talk, his fears and worries, hearing himself say his concerns out loud made them more real. </p><p>And Nightmare knew he had to address them, more so when Guardian Error told him that more creatures fear what they do not understand, the more chance that fear could lead to hate. </p><p>As the evening went on and began the night, the Guardian rose to leave. </p><p> </p><p>"*just so ya all know. this place is safe." Error yells over the dwellers, then turning to Nightmare he grins and hands him a blue string, "if anyone gives ya trouble. pull the string until it breaks. i'll come for ya."</p><p>Nightmare took the string while bowing low and gazes over to his brother, then looks to Guardian Error, wondering if he was going to Dream one too.</p><p> </p><p>Guardian Error seemed to notice his thought and turning to Dream, waves him over, "*here's one for ya too dream. pull it until it breaks if ya even need me."</p><p>Smiling happily Dream takes the string and steps up close to his brother. </p><p> </p><p>Then a white wall appears behind him and Guardian Error steps through and walks through. </p><p>Just as he leaves a black drip fell and suddenly another skeleton appears a sudden flood of liquid, he glances around and then stares at the brothers.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear that this was another Guardian.</p><p> </p><p>"*Was Error here?" This new Guardian questions and looks around the area at all the stares, "Nothing was damaged?" They tilt their skull and stares at Dream, "You look familiar. Have we met?"</p><p>"*No. I do not think Guardian." Dream answers quickly, "And yes, Guardian Error was here moments before."</p><p>"*And he didn't destroy this place?" The Guardian asks looking surprised as he gazes around once more and then looks back at them, "Error is the Guardian of Destruction and Rebirth! Normally a world he visits gets deleted? What did you do to save yourself from him?!"</p><p> </p><p>The Apple Brothers stare at each other, the crowd who was listening on felt dread enter their hearts. </p><p>"*It was my Brother!" Dream spoke up loudly, "Keeper Nightmare done his role well! And the Guardian seemed very pleased with everything due to him. As Guardian Error left. He informed us that we are 'safe' and gave has his strings as a tribute."</p><p>"*no. no. keeper dream also done well to please guardian error." Nightmare spoke up with a bold smile, he leans against his brother and grabbing his hand, linked their fingers together, he could feel the happiness coming off Dream in waves. </p><p>"*Oh?" The Guardian says look impressed for a moment, "Oh! Yeah! I'm Ink! A Guardian too! You must be Keeper Dream and Keeper Nightmare! We have heard great things from you already! No wonder Error came to see you! If you had done or said anything to upset him. You all would be dead right out! Hahaha! Guess you're not on the list of destruction anymore! Haha! Well see ya!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, Guardian Ink vanishes in black liquid leaving everyone to their thoughts. They all looked on the Brothers with gratefulness, knowing that it was because of them that they had been saved. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>extra: shut down</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error sat in his Anti-Void shaking his skull in disbelief, Dream Tale was one of those universes that only should be one per Multiverse, so why a second had shown up?</p><p>"<strong>*thank you error.</strong>" A voice said and turning he sees the creature of darkness standing there.</p><p>"*so ya noticed that. and didn't warn me." Error growls out angrily, "i thought ya world had been reset at first."</p><p>"*<strong>no. it is a new one</strong>." Nightmare confirms, coming forward, "<strong>do you know why?</strong>"</p><p>"*no. however. it might be because the change is happening. and this time a new dreamtale is needed." Error told him with a sigh.</p><p>"<strong>*'the change'?</strong>" Nightmare questions sharply, there was something in the way Error said this that made him concerned.</p><p>"*the main universe is called undertale. we all know this." Error starts to explain, "and ya know i talk about the seed universe. right?"</p><p>Error waits for his friend to nod.</p><p> </p><p>"*the seed universe is basically just a copy of that. but its planted in the minds of the voices." Error went on looking towards the window as he watches the new Dream and Nightmare through it, "it's unchangeable. just like the tree universe. which is their copy of undertale that they got the seed from."</p><p>Nightmare wanders over and pulling his tentacles.</p><p>"*the seed in every multiverse. but that's just a reflection. the real one is in the omni void." Error continues on, this time lifting a hand and showing him a Void with dots everywhere, "depending on what routes the voice takes through their game. will shape what kinds of universes stem from the seeds."</p><p>Error zooms in on one multiverse and focused on the first through universes coming from the Seed. Lines came off of it in every direction not just going one way. </p><p>"*the voice that made our omni void played only rpg games where all the monsters have to be killed." Error said with a heavy sigh, "going in blind to the game. they killed every monster. thinking that was the right path. because monsters are the 'enemies' of the 'game'. right?" </p><p> </p><p>Error turns to look at Nightmare. </p><p>"*they did their first reset after they killed toriel." Error says in a small voice, "then played differently. and that shaped the outcome from our multiverse. however. something else factors in."</p><p>Error went silent for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"*and what is that?" Came a haunting voice, both the older skeleton turn to see a lesser skeleton, Keeper Nightmare.</p><p>"<strong>*how are you here?!</strong>" Guardian Nightmare snarls at him.</p><p>"*i brought him here." Error told him with a growl, "i thought ya come. so i wanted him to see his possible future."</p><p> </p><p>Keeper Nightmare slowly walks over to Error and hurries to his side, never once taking his eyelights off Guardian Nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>"*the other factors are. what they see after the game ends." Error continues after both Nightmares settle down, "other voices have their own omni voids. with their own multiverse. with their own universes. and they let other voices adopt their own characters and setting into their world. once those new concepts enter. the viewpoint of our own voice will change the patterns."</p><p>"<strong>*so the change in our multiverses happens when the voice sees something different and wants to make changes.</strong>" Nightmare growls out darkly, staring at his younger counterpart. </p><p>"*yes. even what sans they saw first outside the game can shape the omni void." Error says with a nod,  "if a voice sees another destroyer before me. i might be an afterthought later on. same with you. right now. there's another omni void. containing completely different guardians that oversee the multiverses. however. in this multiverse. there's always one error per multiverse. one ink per multiverse. and one nightmare per multiverse. until now."</p><p>Error glances to his side where the younger Nightmare stares into the window the mega-glitch had made. </p><p>"*when 'the change' happens. multiverses get pushed 'up' in the omni void and new ones form." Error says bringing a hand up and patting the lesser skeleton on the skull, "one upon a time. no universe could interact with each other. and that still holds true for the older ones."</p><p> </p><p>Error lifts a hand once more and scrolls up. </p><p>"*see this line. it's a cutting off point." Error told them pointing to a ball that surrounds the first three multiverses, "there only 'undertale' existence. and the only other universes and just undertale with different endings."</p><p>Error scrolls down. </p><p>"*here. this was where other universes with different names appeared. which were only under swap and under fell." Error says to them pointing at nine multiverses, "in these places. they could only travel to different universes with a machine and sometimes. there was no going back to where they came from."</p><p>Error scrolls down and zooms out.</p><p>"*see this cutting off point?" Error says pointing in a large circle, the numbers had suddenly increased dramatically, "this is where the machine was still in use. but more and more different aus came into play. the voice did not know much about these so make stuff up only from the small amount they knew already." </p><p>"<strong>*and all these multiverses have millions. sometimes trillions of universes inside of them.</strong>" Guardian Nightmare told his counterpart, Keeper Nightmare looks to him and then to the grim Error. </p><p>Error scrolls down and zooms out. It was much much bigger than before.</p><p>"*this is when the first error appeared." Error told them with an insane grin, "completely insane. a cold-blooded killer with no rhyme or reason. until."</p><p> </p><p>Error scrolls out and zooms out and out. </p><p>"*multiverses started appearing with the concept of 'balance'." Error told them with a heavy sigh, "it was also when ink started appearing. the voice of our multiverse up until then had only seen ink is passing. but he didn't appeal to them. remember. what they see or hear of a character will shape them into the multiverse. and ink's first appearance to this voice. was not shown in a good light."</p><p>Cursed Nightmare snorts loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"*want to know why ya called 'cursed nightmare' and not 'corrupted nightmare. like in what the voice thought was cannon?" Error told him with a bold grin and the two Nightmares stared at him, feeling his amusement, "our voice is a 'writer'. one that can't spell big words. or at least. when they first started out. they couldn't spell 'corruption' so always wrote 'cursed'."</p><p>Nightmare groans loudly, mumbling under his breath. </p><p>"*we are only as smart as the one who writes us." Error explains turning to the younger Nightmare, smiling at him, "if a voice knows about flowers and their inner workings. then that's going to appear more frequently than if the voice knows nothing magic or machines. and if anything like that appears in the story. it will most likely happen off the scene."</p><p>"*i understand guardian error." Keeper Nightmare said with a firm nod, "is other words. our voice has chosen for there to be two nightmares in one multiverse. meaning. i have some sort of purpose here."</p><p>"*that's right." Error told him with a sweet smile, then turning he opens a portal to the new Dream Tale, "now get lost. i'll talk to ya another time."</p><p>Keeper Nightmare stood up from his place next to Error and rushes towards his home, he spins around and gives them a small wave, before the gateway was closed.</p><p>Error zoom out and a whole bigger void appears. </p><p>"*look here nightmare." Error says pointing towards a cluster, it was shaped like a triangle, "three multiverses have crossed over and linked together. this is not meant to be. and like how universes within multiverses once could not cross over. it's likely that multiverses can cross over more freely."</p><p>Nightmare stares at his friend for a moment, he seemed to want to say something else.</p><p>"*i think this is a result of a glitch." Error went on with a sigh, "our old multiverse is passing over the cutting off line. where we would no longer be guided by our voice. lost and forgotten. however. we for caught in the middle and we got stuck with this new multiverse as it was forming."</p><p>"<strong>*that means... other creatures that were one per multiverse are going to show up? like another ink? another error?</strong>" Nightmare asks with a deep frown, then groans loudly at the thought.</p><p>"*we can stop this from happening." Error told him firmly, "like with your younger self. we can stop the tragic cycle."</p><p>Nightmare thinks of his younger self, thinks how happy he looked- with that he turns and melts into the shadows under him, leaving the ERROR alone. </p><p> </p><p>Error glances to his left, where Ink was silently watching. </p><p> </p><p>"*don't do anything stupid." Error snaps at the SOULless wonder, who only grins and vanishes in blue paint. </p><p>Error zooms out and looks at the distance past cutting off, inside was the first multiverses cluster to have been linked together. And it had not three that was in the last one, which was being carried over into this one. </p><p>The distance one had nine multiverses, one in the centre and eight encircling it. </p><p>This was Hanaverse. A group of multiverses that the universes inside had a disease that flowers could bloom on a creature when falling in love. Because at this point in time by law of the Omni Void, only one Ink and Error, was allowed and that there were eight clones of Ink that carried Error's SOUL. The eight Rainbow Inks had ripped out of their multiverse, building their own by the themes they carried. </p><p>It kind of looked like a flower from Error's point of view; how the eight surrounded the larger centre one. The problem with this multiverse, even though it was two cutting off lines away and should not be active in the new parts. There was a long thick line coming off of it, like a stem coming away from the flower head. </p><p>Also, the ERROR from the main multiverse had vanished. Not that it mattered anymore. Once they reached the cutting offline, they no longer needed to keep to their roles and could do whatever.   </p><p>But Error felt that this stem coming into the newer parts, was the ERROR of Hanaverse and somehow was travelling into the future. </p><p>If this continued, there was going to be a giant lag in the newer part. And perhaps even a shut down of the whole Omni Void...</p><p>Error had to tell other ERRORs that still had their stories ongoing, needed to hurry before the shut down happens. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>